


Laugh About It

by Frenchibi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 10/10 this is how tagging works, Friendship, Gen, Harry is there, OS about the time Sirius found out Hermione set Snape on fire, it's a Bonding Moment, there is laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: Sirius leans back in his chair. “Well. Harry mentioned something the other day, when we told him Snape was in the Order.”He tilts his head, regarding her with a strange kind of piercing intensity.“Is it true-” he pauses, leaning forward ever so slightly - “...that you set him on fire?”Oneshot, set in OotP; Sirius and Hermione have a Bonding Moment.





	Laugh About It

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this beautiful post](http://princessprouvaire.tumblr.com/post/166284583991/gryffindormischief-did-anyone-ever-tell-sirius), I just. Had to take the idea and run with it. Sorry, not sorry.  
> There might be more HP-fics coming up in the future :'D

“Hermione. Might I have a word?”

Hermione tenses, stopping in her tracks rather abruptly.

There’s no reason to be nervous, she tells herself - she’s done nothing wrong. Still - she’s never had a one-on-one conversation with Sirius.

...she helped Harry set him free. There’s no reason he’d do her any harm.

Immediately, she shakes her head to rid herself of that thought. Sirius never was a criminal, and she knows this - there’s just something about him that still kind of unsettles her, an unpredictability of sorts that she finds hard to understand.

“Uh. Sure.”

He’s looking at her in mild confusion, and she blinks to snap herself out of feeling embarrassed.

“Right.”

She follows him back into the dining room, pausing to let Molly bustle past, and barely flinching when she immediately yells: “George! Put down the cat, this instant!”

Hermione shuts the door over George’s reply and focuses on the man opposite her, gulping down the rest of her nerves. This is fine.

_What on earth could he want?_

“Sit,” Sirius tells her, pulling out a chair on his side of the table. “There’s something I’d like to confirm.”

With a slight frown, Hermione does as she’s asked.

“...what’s this about?”

Sirius leans back in his chair. “Well. Harry mentioned something the other day, when we told him Snape was in the Order.”

He tilts his head, regarding her with a strange kind of piercing intensity.

“Is it true-” he pauses, leaning forward ever so slightly - “...that you set him on fire?”

Hermione lets out a startled little huff of laughter.

“Oh!”

Sirius’ eyes go wide with mirth. “So it _is_ true!”

“Well- I mean, it was a misunderstanding, I thought he was trying to kill Harry-”

“So you _set him on fire!”_

Honestly, he’s looking a little too excited about this.

“Uhm. Well, I guess I did? I needed to break his concentration-”

“Fantastic. You know, they were right about you,” Sirius declares, leaning back in his chair in satisfaction. “You really are the brightest witch of your age.”

She bristles, recalling the words. “Well, I wouldn’t say-”  
“Nonsense,” Sirius interrupts. “I wasn’t worried about Harry fighting in the Order - he’s way too much like his father, anyhow. But I’m not worried about you, either. You’ll do fine.”

He’s grinning at her, much like he’d grinned at Harry when he first arrived at Grimmauld Place. Almost… cheekily, like he’s find a new partner in crime. Hermione tries hard not to be flustered.

“Oh. Well. I want to help, where I can.”

“I’d expect nothing less.”

Sirius regards her with a thoughtful expression for a moment, before he leans forward again. “Tell me, though. Did he scream when he realized?”  
Hermione isn’t sure how to react, frowning again. Dumbledore trusts Snape, after all. He’s not an enemy, no matter how much Sirius may hate him. “Well- no, I don’t think- I mean, it worked out in the end, because he stopped Professor Quirrell, but-”

The door opens behind her, and Hermione cuts herself off. Sirius glances up, smile widening as Harry walks into the room

“...pity,” he says to Hermione. “In any case, you’ve certainly got me impressed.”

“It’s not… something I’m particularly proud of,” she defends.

“Whatever this is about, you’re wrong,” Harry says, resting his arms on the backrest of the nearest chair.

“I was just confirming your story about setting Snape on fire,” Sirius says, even as Hermione shakes her head.

“Oh, that!” Harry says, grin spreading wide across his face. “That was bloody brilliant, Hermione.”

“Again, I wouldn’t say-”

“Come _on,”_ Harry says, rolling his eyes. “First of all, it’s a story for the ages. Fred and George have been going on about wanting you to join their ranks ever since - no one else has managed to set a teacher on fire yet. Secondly, you saved my life back then. I certainly won’t forget it.”

Sirius nods, clearly satisfied. “There you have it.”

Hermione bites her lip, still reluctant. “It was disrespectful, if I had known-”

“And Snape’s a prick. You did good, Hermione.”

She hesitates.

“...I mean… I guess it was kind of… funny.”

“There she is,” Harry says, clapping her on the shoulder. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

Sirius grins. “Well, there you go. Glad to have you on our side, Hermione.”

“Oh, yeah,” Harry agrees, nodding gravely. “Wouldn’t want her as your enemy, this one. Did I tell you how she petrified Neville? And the time she _punched Malfoy in the face?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr.](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com)  
> I also have a ko-fi account if you feel like supporting me a little :D


End file.
